


I'm Here

by AutismGirl4998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai is mentioned, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hugsaku 2019, I seriously do not want Ai to die when VRAINS end, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: "I miss Ai so much...""I know, but I'm here and I won't leave you."For Hugsaku 2019





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so today is Hugsaku Day and I thought I might participate for a bit. Starting with the Missing A Friend prompt and it will be taking place after the series, which is on the 25th. Well, this is the 23rd, so I thought after the Playmaker vs. Ai duel, I'm kind of nervous that Ai is going to die at the end, and I really don't want him to die, but I'm writing this because I have to… Well, anyway, enjoy the story.

It has been almost a year now ever since his duel with Ai, and… Ai's death. Yusaku took it really hard when Ai died right in his arms. It was really hard for him. He really didn't want his friend to die at all, but… When he won the duel, he immedientlly ran to Ai and holds him in his arms, begging him not to leave him, but it was too late. Ai said his goodbyes to Yusaku, for reals this time, and is turned into data, leaving Yusaku to break down into tears of his friend's death.

Yusaku tried his best to move on from Ai's death since everything was back to normal, but he misses him so much.

He went up to the hills where Stardust Road is at and looks at the ocean at night. This place is the first time Ai gets to see Stardust Road before he left after the Tower of Hanoi incident. It helps him for a bit, but just not today.

This place reminds him of Ai and now that he's gone… He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Yusaku recognize that voice. He turns around and sees a familiar face in which he haven't seen in a year now.

"Ryoken." He was surprised that he was here. And back too. "When did you come back?"

"About a few weeks. Just thought I could visit here for a bit." He goes up to the rail and looks out to Stardust Road next to Yusaku.

They stay silent for a moment and watch the ocean shine through the planktons. Yusaku was glad that Ryoken is back in town, but that doesn't mean it cheered him up.

"I heard what happened to the Dark… what happened to Ai," Ryoken said, breaking the silence and also saying Ai's name for the second time, "I'm really sorry for your loss, Fujiki."

Yusaku didn't say anything. He just looks at the ocean with a sad look. Since when did Ryoken care about Ai? He wanted to kill him.

"I know losing a friend is hard, but we all have to move on and live life. That's what Ai wanted for you."

Why is he still sympathizing for Ai? He hates him.

"He may be an annoying Ignis, but he did help you out in many situations."

Why? Why? WHY?!

Yusaku clenches the rail in anger. He couldn't take it. "Why are you feeling sorry for Ai?! You never even liked him! You _hated _him from the very start! You even wanted to kill him! So why are you sympathizing him now?! Why, why why?!"

Ryoken was surprised that Yusaku was yelling at him about Ai. He wanted to yell at him for what happened 11 years ago, not what happened to Ai. "Fuji-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to hear anything what you say! I just don't! You never care about Ai at all! You never do!"

Tears formed in Yusaku's eyes. The anger in is eyes are burning like flames. He feels like he's the emissary of revenge once again.

"You weren't there when Ai died! You weren't there when we dueled! He died in my arms after I defeated him! I was heartbroken when all of this was over! I lost my Ignis! My partner! My friend! He's never coming back! Ever! I'm all alone now! I don't have anyone else to by my-"

Suddenly, Yusaku was grabbed by Ryoken by his shoulders and pulls him into a hug. He was surprised that he even did that.

"Yusaku, I know I wasn't always nice to Ai, and I know I can't understand your relationship with him, but I do know loss. You know that I lost my father during the Tower of Hanoi, but I know that I have moved on from his death, and with the Lost Incident. And I know you have moved on from the Lost Incident as well, but you have to move on from Ai. And you are not alone. You have Kusanagi, Homura, and Zaizen by your side. And it's not just them. I'm here. That's why I came back to Den City, to be by your side."

Yusaku's eyes widen when he said that.

"You said that you want me to seize a new future with you, right? I thought it might be the right time to do it. And I want to help you move on from everything that has happened a year ago, including what happened to Ai. I'll never leave you again. That's a promise."

Yusaku didn't know what to say. He had no words what to say. He slowly moved his arms and hugs Ryoken back. He buried his face in his shoulder and cried his heart out. Then he choke out the words. "I miss Ai so much…"

"I know," Ryoken hugs Yusaku even tighter as he said that, "but I'm here and I won't leave you."

And he meant that.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how VRAINS will end on Wednesday with Yusaku and Ryoken finally seizing a new future together. Again, I really don't want Ai to die in the end of VRAINS, but who knows how VRAINS will end, as long as Yusaku and Ryoken seize the future together. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story for Hugsaku 2019 and I'm glad I participated for this event. Sorry it got a little angsty there, but I guess I'm used to writing this kind of stuff.


End file.
